Talk:The Coastal Roadway
Zone name When this zone was first introduced in 2005, it was named "The Coastal Roadway". The recent Twitter posts, however, seem to indicate it was renamed to "Mid-Illian to Tear Road". I have zone pages for both names and wish to consolidate, so any opinions on which we should adopt would be welcomed. Russ3Z (talk) 03:48, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Could name the region for all 4 zones The Coastal Highway... sadly the twitter feed seems to have stopped back in November. I am wanting to figure out the sinking village/ctf bandit fort zone name that connects to this zone in two places. Don't think it is on the zone page name list. Medakan (talk) 03:08, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::A few thoughts on this. Technically, in the books there was a gap between Tear and Illian that neither country claimed, serving as a buffer region between them I suppose. I would think that the political boundaries of each nation Should, however, extend at least some distance along this road in either direction, and I'd be willing to bet there are some sort of markers on the roads delineating their respective (claimed) boundaries. ::Based on that logic, at least the first and last zones ("The Tear to Illian Road" and "The Illian to Tear Road") should belong to Tear and Illian, respectively. The problem lies in this zone ("Mid-Illian to Tear Road" or "The Coastal Roadway", whichever of its two names we decide on, by the way) and the sinking village/ctf zone (is this possibly the "Island Fortress" zone that was once referenced on Twitter?). ::My initial thoughts were to have these two claimed by Both nations, which would nicely fit with the CTF aspect of the one zone. I have even set up the zone infobox to be able to allow a zone to be in multiple regions, for just such a case as this. They would also each have 2 navboxes at the bottom, one for Tear and one for Illian. This same logic may apply to other regions of the mud where a political boundary cuts through a zone. ::So, we have a few choices based on this: ::#What do we name This zone? "Mid-Illian to Tear Road" (newer version on Twitter), "The Coastal Roadway" (its original name from Announcement post), or something entirely new and different? ::#What do we name the CTF/Sinking Village zone? There was once an announcement post that seemed to name it "The Sea of Storms" (see Update:Along the Sea of Storms). There is also that strange Twitter zone name of "Island Fortress", which may or may not have anything to do with this. Thoughts on these or something else? ::#Do we make the 4 zones on the roadway into their own region, or split the two "contested" zones between both? I'm in favor of splitting the middle two but would like to hear any thoughts. Russ3Z (talk) 14:19, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :The typical naming conventions with both sides of the road having the name of the Nation/City first that is closest to that end: The Tear to Illian Road (tear side) breaks down with the Mid-Illian to Tear Road. I also like Coastal Highway as a name and your thoughts above make sense, so I say we go with that. After reading the announcement I say we call the Sinking Village/CTF zone the Sea of Storms like Viv did. One thing of note: I have noticed certain individuals that have Andor warrants in this area along with other details that may make this zone a base for one of the incog bandit clans... Medakan (talk) 16:52, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, so it looks like we will have the following: ::#The Tear to Illian Road - Tear Region ::#The Illian to Tear Road - Illian Region ::#The Coastal Roadway (or were you proposing to call this "The Coastal Highway" instead?) - Both Illian and Tear Regions ::#The Sea of Storms - Both Illian and Tear Regions ::Sound good? Interesting note regarding banditry as well... Also, if you ever figure out what that "Island Fortress" might be I'm all ears. Maybe they were renaming Jafar's The Sunken Castle zone? Russ3Z (talk) 17:15, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :Negative on the Highway... dunno why I typo-ed that :) The Coastal Roadway is good. Medakan (talk) 17:47, March 3, 2017 (UTC)+ ::Just checked in game and scalps also show same pattern that you established above: ::#The Tear to Illian Road - It is the death scalp of a water buffalo slain in Tear. ::#The Illian to Tear Road - It is the death scalp of a grayish-green moss slain in Illian. ::#The Coastal Roadway - It is the death scalp of a small squirrel slain in the Wilderness. ::#The Sea of Storms - It is the death scalp of the hog slain in the Wilderness. Medakan (talk) 18:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::On that note, there is an additional field that can be added to the zone infobox called "scalp", used to show the "scalp region" for each zone, which may not always align with political boundaries. I've already made a triangulateration tool in Excel that I can use to establish the grid coordinates of zones based on those of other known zones (another project to complete when I have time), and at some point plan to use that grid info along with the scalp regions to see just what those scalp regions cover and how they are derived. Russ3Z (talk) 18:31, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::: Very cool. Medakan (talk) 19:06, March 3, 2017 (UTC)